


All because of a summer storm in Acquitart

by jezalex



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezalex/pseuds/jezalex
Summary: Laurent makes a discovery that will help him fight Vere's prejudice towards bastards. Damen and himself realize they just can't live apart.





	1. The trunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story, I have been reading all yours for a little while now and decided to have a go myself. I will post 2 chapters every day, hope you'll keep reading until the end of the story.

Laurent decided to go to Acquitart to see for himself the damages caused by the summer storm. Arnoul described extensive damage to the roof of the oldest part of the fort and Laurent thought it might be better to take a look before deciding if the building should be repaired or not, after all it was a very old and not particularly attractive tower.   
Laurent had some time for himself with no pressing political decisions to be made, current affairs were dealt with by the council and Damen was in Ios meeting his assembled kyros, laurent still prefering not to be around at such time. Damen had been crowned King of Akielos at the Kingsmeet over one year ago and Laurent was King of Vere since early spring this year.  
As soon as he caught sight of the tower Laurent noticed that the damage was indeed extensive, the roof had collapsed and brought down some of the upper part of the walls as well.   
« Was anyone injured ? » were his first words to Arnoul as the old man’s letter had only mentioned the damaged tower.  
« No your Highness » replied Arnoul « but when we cleared out the rubbles we found a large chest I had no idea was up in the tower. It has been some years since I went up there. I had it brought down to your study as I thought you would want to look at it »  
Laurent frowned wondering if Arnoul was not going a bit senile, why would he be interested in looking at some old chest someone had stored out of the way in a room where no one ever went. After he bathed and dined he entered his study to see what Arnoul was fussing about and stopped dead at the sight of the starburst and initials A – A - V carved on the lid of the large chest. It was one of Auguste . He had left it at Acquitart before going to join the army at Marlas. Laurent knew that this chest contained some of Auguste’s most treasured possessions. Laurent had not thought of what had happened to his brother’s belongings after Marlas, too distraught by his brother’s death and by his uncle’s unsavory attentions on him. Now his brother’s past was staring him in the face.  
The large chest was locked and Laurent had no idea what had happened to the key so he called out Jord who he was sure could be relied on to get the lock picked. Sure enough, it took Jord only 5 minutes to get the lid open and Laurent was able to peer at the contents of the chest.   
He asked to be left alone. He did not trust his own feelings when it came to handling his brother’s things and he feared that his hands might tremble a little bit. The top layer contained casual clothing, Auguste’s old favorites, then some old toys Laurent couldn’t remember ever seeing and some books. Laurent was interested in the books, of course, one especially caught his attention as it was a large poetry book he did not know his brother possessed; poetry had never been Auguste kind of reading.   
Laurent opened the book and discovered that the center of the pages had in fact been neatly cut out to disguise a box like space filled with several folded letters. Shocked Laurent first closed the book and walked to the window looking out. He needed time to think and come to term with the fact that Auguste must have had something to hide. He would not have taken so much care in hiding those letters if they did not contain secrets. He had to make a decision: should Auguste’s secrets be burned and never be known by another or should Laurent read those letters?  
laurent had to know of course. He took the letters out of the box, opened and flattened them and then sorted them out by dates before starting to read with the most ancient ones first. The letters were short notes and all from one person only, a girl called Henriette. And they were love letters spanning for several months and obviously an answer to the ones Auguste has sent.  
So Laurent discovered that his brother had fallen in love and had had a physical relationship with a girl outside marriage despite the absolute taboo in place in Vere. It was also immediately apparent that Auguste could not have married her because not only she was not of royal blood but also not even of noble birth; she was instead a very ordinary girl from the village of Acquitart. Laurent who was now in the throes of love himself with Damen understood how the girl and her brother must have felt for each other and his heart lurched when he saw that the last letter was dated on the day before Auguste had left Acquitart for the fields of Marlas and his untimely tragic death.   
Laurent could not stop the trembling of his hands or the twisting feeling in his stomach when he read Henriette’s sweet words, how she was happy that Auguste was glad that she was expecting his child and trusted him as he promised to get things sorted out somehow upon his return from the war.  
Laurent being Laurent decided immediately that it was now his duty to find out what had happened to the child and its mother and to fulfill his brother’s promise to sort things out even if 8 years had now passed since that last letter had been written.  
As it was now very late in the evening, Laurent decided to wait until the next morning before questioning Arnoul or even better his wife Marjorie because he had the feeling that she probably knew more than her husband possibly could on this delicate matter.  
So after breakfast the next day Laurent found himself talking to Marjorie who was busy checking the vegetable patch of her garden. She was most surprised of course to see her King seeking her out and Laurent went straight to the point: who in the village was called Henriette? Marjorie flushed and looked embarrassed at the question and Laurent realized that she was going to tell him all she knew.   
Henriette was a lace-maker who used to work at the fort lingerie, mending, embroidering and lace-making for the royal family but Marjorie said that she no longer was in Acquitart, she left to live with an aunt some years ago and had never returned. Laurent guessed that her pregnancy had been the reason for leaving; according to Marjorie she was a lovely and bright girl much loved by her parents. Her mother had passed away now but her father was still living in the village. Laurent thanked Marjorie and after being told where Henriette’s father lived he was on his way to find him.


	2. The lead

No one in Acquitart was more surprised than Henriette’s father, Emile, when he opened his front door to find his King on his threshold. Flushed and bowing he stood on the doorstep not knowing what to do and flushing even more when Laurent suggested that maybe he could come inside to talk.

Yes, Emile had a daughter called Henriette, yes she had gone to live with her aunt Chantal - who was his own younger sister - in Fortaine 8 years ago, no he had never seen her again because she had died of fever a few months later. Laurent hesitated to mention her pregnancy, it was so taboo that maybe the poor man never knew of it, maybe the arrangement had been made secretly between the girl, her mother and her aunt. Still, Laurent had to know whether or not his brother’s child was alive. He spun a tale that Marjorie wished to send some linen to Henriette’s aunt but had forgotten where she lived. The old man was surprised of course that the king had come himself rather than Marjorie for the information but nevertheless he gave him directions on how to find Chantal because one simply does not question his King’s request.

Now Laurent had to think. He could not afford his interest in this child (if there was a child) to become known. Damen and himself had to tread very carefully since they became Kings of their respective countries. After hundreds of years of war between Akielos and Vere the revival of the old Artesian Empire uniting the 2 ancient enemies into one single country was not going to be easy. It was not just the painful memories of the last and still recent wars that were causing problems but also the difference in customs, languages and moral values.

Laurent and Damen were both each working with their respective councils in order to pass new laws to get the countries to come together. In Akielos Damen had abolished slavery, slaves being now paid servants and in Vere Laurent had made it illegal for a pet to be under 18 but so far sex between man and woman outside marriage was still frowned upon in Vere.

As King Laurent had to be very careful about his reputation, his uncle had managed to blacken his character in the past and although the council of Vere had cleared Laurent of wrong doings and crowned him, his alliance and relationship with the prince-killer, now King of Akielos, was not approved by everyone in the country far from it, neither was the revival of the Artes Empire. If Laurent was seen in the company of a young child, questions regarding his morality could also be asked and complicate further his and Damen’s reunification program.

So he had to be careful and trust no one to find the child, disguise would have to be used once more but a better one than an earring or a blue dress this time because he was known at Fortaine and could easily be recognized. He put Jord in the confidence he had no doubt at all now that Jord would not be swayed again into the kind of foolishness that had happened with Aymeric and Jord could also give him very good advice and protection as always.

Laurent spent the next few days interesting himself with the new plans for rebuilding the damaged tower, improving it and adding balconies and windows as it would not need to be a fortified tower any longer with peace reigning now at the border. In fact Laurent was dying to get going to Fortaine but to perfect his disguise he needed a few days for his stubble to grow...


	3. Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent meets Auguste's son

On the day they had decided to depart, Jord and Laurent left Acquitart at dawn – unseen by anyone - in a small plain carriage dressed in plain ordinary clothes. Jord had colored Laurent’s stubble and hair brown. He had promised him that the coloring was not permanent and warned Laurent that therefore he should keep out of the rain. Thus set they made their way towards the village near the fort of Fortaine where Henriette’s aunt was living. It took them 2 days to get there, arriving late afternoon on the 2nd day.  
In the village of Fortaine, they followed the directions given by Henriette’s father and had no difficulties in finding the house where Henriette had sought to live during her pregnancy. It was a plain cottage, standing a little out of the main road, it had no immediate neighbors and it looked as it had a small vegetable patch at the back. Laurent decided to go and knock at the door on his own not wanting to frighten Chantal at the sight of 2 strange men on her doorstep. The door was opened by a woman, of about 35 to 40 years of age, with a weary tired look. She was thin and had light brown hair held in a bun.  
« My husband is not here, « she said, « he is working in the fields and I have no money to give you, you will have to wait until he gets back ».  
« Lady, I don’t want any money from you, » said Laurent, « I wish to speak to you about your niece Henriette who I believe stayed with you 8 years ago ».  
The woman was stunned, first of all, she had never been called « Lady » before, and then she was most surprised to hear a stranger mention Henriette, as far as she knew no one remembered the wretched girl. She was a little overawed by Laurent’s smart accent and standing which contrasted with his ordinary general looks but he had a nice smile and she did not feel threatened by him so she invited him to enter the cottage. She did not wish to discuss her niece on her door steps. There was only one room with windows looking out the front and back gardens. A back door was open and Laurent could hear children at play outside. There was a staircase going up to the first floor where he presumed the bedrooms were.  
She awkwardly offered a seat to Laurent and waited for him to speak. Laurent had thought carefully about the story he was going to tell and came to the conclusion that the nearest he kept to the truth the easier it would be (leaving out the small matter of his true identity of course). So he told her about finding a letter from Henriette to his brother mentioning the pregnancy and of his trip to see Henriette’s father. He saw Chantal becoming a little distressed and he quickly reassured her that he had made no mention of the pregnancy to her brother. Chantal was immediately relieved, she told Laurent that at the time of Henriette’s arrival she was hersef a young widow without children and that she had welcomed her very distraught niece and done all she could for her. But Henriette was rather frail, she also was broken hearted and although she fought to live for her child she did not survive the birth.  
« What of the child ?» asked Laurent anxiously.  
« He is fine » replied Chantal, « after Henriette died we found a love letter in her things from the child’s father and it was signed with an A so I chose to name him Adrien».  
« Have you still got the letter ? » asked Laurent.  
« No, I had remarried by the time Henriette gave birth and my new husband burnt the letter, he said it was dangerous to keep it because it revealed that Henriette and A were not married contrary to the tale we had spun that Henriette was also a widow. We could not risk having our family tainted by keeping a bastard child with us especially as I was expecting my first child at the time. I have 4 children of my own now, 2 of them are twins. Life is very difficult with 5 children to care for » she added.  
Laurent remembered her first words to him when he came to her door and asked « you are short of money? »,   
« Well with 5 children, a rent to pay and a husband who only occasionally works in the fields, yes we are short of money. But come and see your nephew, if you are sure that he is so » she said.  
She got up and went to the back garden where 5 children were playing, well not quite, 4 were playing, one was working in the vegetable patch.  
« Adrien » called Chantal, the lad working in the vegetable patch looked up at his aunt with a weary look on his face,   
« They’re not fighting, aunt, only playing, I do keep an eye on them, » he said.  
If Laurent had had any doubts at all regarding the child’s parentage it vanished as soon as he looked at him for the boy was tall and slim with golden curls and blue eyes. His features were very like his own as a child, Adrien could have posed for the portrait of Laurent and Auguste that was hanging on the wall in the gallery in Arles. His throat tight with emotion Laurent could only nod his head. Now the boy was watching him with apprehension and with tears welling in his eyes,  
« No, please, aunt, » he said, »please, please, I want to stay here, I promise I will work harder, don’t let him take me away».  
Now Laurent was frowning, not understanding the boy’s reaction, and why he should be so afraid of being taken away, he turned to Chantal who was now bright red.   
« It’s because my husband finds it too difficult to feed us all, » she said, » he has made enquiries to send Adrien away somewhere where he could earn his keep ».  
Laurent felt cold anger in his heart. Because of the child’s looks he had a pretty good idea of what type of « work » he would be compelled to do. Underage pets were outlawed now in Vere but Laurent was under no illusion that some brothels must still keep pretty girls and boys like Adrien hidden in their establishments for their special rich and depraved customers. Also Fortaine was at the border with Akielos and even if slavery was outlawn there, it wasn’t in Patras, and Laurent and Damen knew that slave trafficking was going on despite their combined efforts to put an end to it.  
« You must not be afraid of me Adrien, my name is Laurent and I am your uncle. You are family I only want the best for you and I will let no one harm you ».  
« Well, well », said a male voice behind him, « can you prove that he is your nephew ? do you really think that I am going to let you carry him away just like that when he already owes us 7 years of keep? A good man has offered me 3 sovereigns for him in exchange for his going into apprenticeship » he looked at Laurent’s unkempt beard and plain clothing and smirked, « unless of course you can match the price ».  
Laurent thought of calling out for Jord, giving a good thrashing to Chantal’s husband and then leaving with Adrien but remembered just in time that he wanted to keep the whole business quiet. So to the man’s amazement, he took 3 sovereigns out of his purse and gave them to him without a word. He then went to Adrien who was white-faced and frozen still in the vegetable patch. Laurent kneeled down in front him.  
« Please don’t be afraid, » he said, »you must believe me, your father was my brother and I loved him dearly, we are family and I will take care of you from now on, I will not let anyone hurt you ».  
Adrien looked into Laurent’s kind eyes; he had heard his aunt’s husband say that he had found someone to sell him to. He understood that he would not to able to stay here any longer and that he was most likely better off going willingly with this stranger who claimed to be his uncle rather than being handed to one Gaston’s crony. Maybe, just maybe it was true after all and this man was his father’s brother.  
Without a look for either Chantal or her husband, Laurent took Adrien’s hand and led him out to the carriage. He didn’t spare a single look at Chantal who had been willing to let her niece’s son sold to prostitution and he promised himself that he was not going to let matters rest either. He was going to send someone to find out from the husband who the « buyer » was and furthermore every brothel was going to be raided. If children were found then harsh punishment would be metted out to anyone who allowed children to be exploited.  
Jord smiled when he saw the boy  
« well, no possible doubt there » he said » he looks just like you at the same age », « You remember me at 7 ? » said Laurent,  
« Of course I do, spent no end of time looking for you, as you were always hiding somewhere where you could read peacefully without being disturbed » laughed Jord.   
Laurent laughed as well as he remembered the kind soldier who used to bring him back to his mother. Jord’s words reassured Adrien further, he was squeezed on the seat between the 2 men and they departed.  
Before setting out on their return journey Laurent stopped at Fortaine Fort and asked to see Lady Loyse of Fortaine, pretending to be Jord. She was most surprised to meet Laurent in disguise instead. He made her aware of a child trafficking ring in Fortaine. He knew she would act on it as it was as abhorrent to her as it was to him. He told her about Chantal’s husband knowledge of a pervert looking for children in the area and told her he could be lean upon to get the man’s name and follow the lead. Laurent emphasized that he wanted no leniency and that they needed to get all culprits caught and the children saved. She promised to act immediately on his information and not to reveal that he had been in Fortaine.


	4. The inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stopped for a night in an inn and got a surprise.

Returning to Acquitart , they stopped at the same inn than they had on the way in order to eat and spend the night. Laurent was glad to see that Adrien was at least eating heartily, he had remained very quiet during the journey and after all the food he had ingested he fell asleep on the bench against Laurent’s shoulder. Laurent carried him to the bedroom he had rented. There were 2 large beds in it, one for him and Adrien and the other for Jord. Laurent laid down near Adrien, not wanting to leave the boy alone in case he woke up and became distressed and he signaled to Jord that he could go back down to have a drink and some fun if he so wished. Jord only stayed down for an hour or so, the inn was particularly quiet and it was still day time when he rejoined his king in their room.  
Laurent and Adrien were sleeping in their shirt and pants and Jord laid on his bed similarly dressed, he had noticed that Laurent had taken his sword out of the package he carried on his back and had put it on the floor by his side of the bed. Jord did the same putting the sword by the side where the child would not see it when he woke up. About one hour after he had turned in he heard noises of horses and riders arriving late and later still of people going up to other bedrooms, Laurent had heard it too, raising his head and ready in case of trouble but all went quiet quickly and the 2 men slept until early morning.  
Laurent, Adrien and Jord woke up at about the same time, awaken by the noises coming from the nearby bedrooms, it seemed that last night’s late arrivals at the inn were early risers. Jord made his way downstairs first to find a quiet table for them while Laurent attempted to comb the rebellious golden curls of Adrien. Adrien was looking around him with curiosity as he had no memories of what had happened after he was given this wonderful meal the night before. His eyes brightened when Laurent mentioned that they were going to have breakfast before they left and that Adrien could order whatever he wished to eat.  
When Jord got to the dining room he stopped still at the door at the unusual sight of a party of about half a dozen Akielon soldiers sitting at the large rectangular table in the centre of the room. Well, he thought that account for the noises we heard last night and this morning.   
The men were talking among themselves but the one facing the stairs and Jord lifted his head and exclaimed « Jord ! » so of course, the other 5 looked up as well.  
« Pallas.... ! » exclaimed Jord, then, « and Lazar and..... » he stopped as it dawned on him that they were not just Akielon soldiers but the pick of Damianos’s royal guards and that could only mean that Damianos himself could not be very far away.....  
Jord smiled broadly, mainly to himself, at the thought of the face Damen was going to pull when he met dark haired and bearded Laurent.....in the meantime he joined the men at the table to get a much-needed drink and the latest gossip from Akielos.  
On the first floor, Laurent holding Adrien’s hand was walking in the corridor and had just reached the top of the stairs when the door opposite opened abruptly and a man rushed out of the room nearly colliding with them.   
« Watch where you’re going you’re not alone here, » he said angrily and then froze still when he realized who the man was.   
Damen, who was in full uniform and bearing his gold pin on his chest, took a second or so to register that this man spoke exactly like Laurent. But of course he couldn’t be: the man wore plain clothing, had dark hair and a beard...then he looked more closely and discovered malicious blue eyes laughing at him; delighted, he scooped his lover in his arms near crushing him until Laurent pushed him firmly away:  
« That’s no way to conduct yourself Exalted, someone could see us, a child is watching » admonished Laurent, smiling because he couldn’t help it. That’s when Damen noticed the boy and started to wonder what mad scheme had Laurent planned this time.  
Around the table Jord had told the guards that they needed 2 more chairs for his party, not revealing who they were for. One chair had obviously be readied for their King. The innkeeper had been most surprised to see that the soldiers had invited another of his guests (one of the 2 plain travelers with a child who had also spent the night) at the table of the King of Akielos. But proud as he was to give lodgings to the foreign king and his guards he did not think any more about it especially because the King himself had just arrived. He was accompanied by the other guest and the child.   
The soldiers looked at the new arrivals with curiosity and suddenly recognizing Laurent they made to get up and bow but were stopped immediately by a gesture of Laurent’s hand. Laurent and Adrien sat down in silence, Adrien had strongly squeezed Laurent’s hand at the sight of the Akielon soldiers. He had never seen Akielon soldiers before but had heard all sort of horror stories from people around him. So near the border, everyone had a bad tale to tell about Akielon barbarians. Laurent gently squeezed back the small hand and murmured in the boy’s ear:  
« It’s all right you are safe, in fact, each one of these soldiers will protect you with his life if need be, your life is going to be very different from the one you had with your aunt but you must not be afraid, I promise you will be cherished and well looked after from now on. Now just look at the food this man is bringing us! »  
Adrien’s eyes and mouth opened wide as he stared at the platters of meats, cheeses, eggs, fruit, bread and other fabulous looking foods that he had never seen in his life. Laurent laughed, delighted at his amazement, not realizing that he was himself surprising everyone around the table because of the attentions he was giving to the thin scruffy looking urchin he had brought to their table.   
Damen looked closely at the boy while Laurent was helping him choose the food and dishing it out on a plate for him. He had thought at first that the boy was just one of those poor lads that Laurent had encountered by chance and saved from whatever evil was threatening him. He was of course unknowingly partly right in his deduction but a closer look made him wonder: the boy had a lovely face with a very good bone structure, high cheekbones and forehead, well-defined chin and full lips, he was every bit as beautiful as Nicaise had been. Feeling that the imposing soldier named Damen who had embraced Laurent in the corridor was watching him, Adrien looked back at him in turn and Damen found himself looking into eyes so like Laurents’ that it was bewildering. Laurent noticed his lover’s stare: « Adrien is family « he said, « I’ll explain later » by which Damen understood that he meant « When we are alone ». Damen nodded, that was enough explanation for now even so he was dying to find out more.


	5. The Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien discovers with whom he is really traveling.

With breakfast over with, they all left together. Adrien noticed how every man and woman at the inn kept bowing at Damen showing him the greatest respect and calling him « Exalted », a word he did not understand. While Laurent and Damen were having a word together Adrien asked Jord what Exalted meant:   
« It’s the proper title for addressing the King in Akielos, in Vere we say Majesty » answered Jord.  
« He is a King then ? » asked Adrien,   
« Yes, King Damianos of Akielos » said Jord who saw no point in not telling the truth as Damen was not exactly traveling incognito as they were.  
« But he embraced Laurent at the inn, and Laurent even told him off, a King !« exclaimed the boy.  
« Hi, sounds like Laurent all right » approved Jord.  
« Is Laurent someone important then? »   
« Well, yes, he is » replied Jord » but it’s not my place to tell you who he is, he’ll do it himself ».  
With these final words from Jord, Adrien was settled on the carriage seat once more next to Jord and the journey started as soon as Laurent joined them. Another carriage was following carrying the King and his retinue’s servants and baggages. 3 soldiers riding up front and 3 at the back. King Damianos was riding at the side of the carriage and making easy talks with Laurent.  
They only stopped once more for lunch where Adrien was again impressed by how much deference was shown to Damen at the inn. The food they served was wonderful again but Adrien could hardly eat any, he was still full from his breakfast, he had never eaten so much in his short life.  
They resumed their journey and Laurent explained to Adrien that he was, in fact, the King of Vere and that Adrien was part of his family and for now on he would be treated like a prince. He told the boy to call him Laurent. Adrien listened in silence unable to quite figure this out because he found it difficult to believe that Laurent was a King: in his imagination Kings wore sumptuous clothes and jewellery or they were large imposing men like the King of Akielos, they did not look like Laurent with his unkempt stubble, uncombed hair and plain clothes ! Was Laurent telling him the truth and was he really safe? Adrien started to worry again, he was very far from home by now and felt totally helpless and at the mercy of those strangers and foreign soldiers.  
In the afternoon the little troop reached a fort called Acquitart according to Laurent, the end of our journey he added. Before they crossed the village Laurent had washed his hair and stubble in a stream reverting again to the lovely blond color Damen was so fond of. They were met by a couple that Laurent called Arnoul and Marjorie, he left Adrien in their care and gave them instructions: the boy was to be bathed, fed, clean clothes found for him as well as a bedroom not far from his own. Jord was to stay with him. The King of Akielos would, of course, share his own bedroom and they should lead his squire - Pallas - there to drop in the Kings' belongings.   
Adrien thought that maybe Laurent was a King after all if he could give orders to grown ups so much older than himself and even decide where the King of Akielos was going to sleep.   
Like Jord, Marjorie had immediately noticed the likeness between Adrien and Laurent. She realized that Laurent’s return with the child was related to the conversation they’d had about Henriette. Laurent’s changed appearance when he had left Acquitart with Jord told her that their trip was to be kept secret.   
Marjorie and Arnoul were devoted to Laurent exactly as they had been devoted to Auguste. And Laurent knew it of course, which is why he did not feel the need to ask them to keep his inquiries and trip quiet. He was confident in their loyalty to him and to Auguste; he suspected that they had guessed that maybe Auguste was in the heart of the mystery; in the past maybe they had even noticed his interest in the pretty lace-maker. Auguste had never taken a male lover or a pet as was the custom in Vere so it was more than likely that his interest was solely in women.  
Marjorie was a middle-aged woman who knew about human nature and needs and it was not a surprise to her that the handsome Crown prince and the pretty maid so attracted to each other could have got carried away at some point of their relationship despite Vere’s fierce taboo about sexuality.


	6. Life’s Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from rags to riches

Adrien followed Marjorie inside the fort. In a warm room, a large tub was filled with hot water and Adrien felt for the first time in his life the luxury of a hot bath. A servant washed him with soft sponges and nice smelling soaps then he was lifted out and wrapped in warm, soft towels. He was taken to a small room already occupied by Jord where drinks and cakes were laid out for him but he was kept wrapped up in the towels for the time being because finding clothes to fit him was not so easy. Acquitart’s fort did not cater for young children and Marjorie had to send to the village to see if one of the richer families could help out. In the meantime, Adrien was quite content to eat cakes and to watch the activity in the yard below. Well he thought, I think that I can very easily get used to this princely life.  
Damen and Laurent made their way directly to Laurent’s private rooms. As soon as the door was closed behind them Laurent asked:  
« So what are you doing in Vere and why take the risk of traveling with such a small troop when so many here are still unhappy with the alliance? »  
« Oh no, you don’t » exclaimed Damen, « you first, your behavior is much more unusual than mine, even you can’t deny that. Stubble suits you by the way but I was not so fond so the hair color... »  
« Well, it’s washed off now.... All right, Adrien is Auguste’s illegitimate son. I found out by chance and once I knew of his existence I couldn’t let him be».  
« Of course you couldn’t » replied Damen.   
He was silent for a while thinking of the implications of this discovery. He knew that Laurent must have thought carefully about bringing a son of Auguste to Acquitart. The risks were that Laurent’s brother’s reputation would be blackened if the existence of his bastard child be known and of course Laurent would hate that to happen but also there was the danger that if this was known some nobles who had sided with the Regent might prefer to see a son of Auguste, even a bastard son, on the throne of Vere rather than Laurent who had allied himself with Akielos, the hereditary enemy and who had even laid with the Prince-killer himself.  
« I suppose you have considered the potential dangerousness of your action, » said Damen « I hope you have a fool proof plan for the future ».  
« Sort of » replied Laurent, an answer which did not reassure Damen at all.  
« Have you told him who you are? »  
« Sort of....I told him that I was his uncle but he doesn’t know anything else, he doesn’t know that HE could be the Crown Prince of Vere and me merely the Regent. »  
« Of course he couldn’t » exclaimed Damen « you told me yourself that a bastard child could never rule in Vere and even that producing a bastard child automatically removes a prince from the succession. If this transgression had come to light Auguste would have been barred from ascending the throne.»  
« Well yes in theory but times are changing are they not, so I still plan to keep this very quiet, I want to preserve Auguste’s reputation at all cost, hence the disguise to get to the child and bring him here discreetly »  
« You won’t be able to keep this quiet for long, you told Adrien who he was, do you expect him not to talk about it ? » replied Damen.  
« He doesn’t know much at all, he has never heard of Auguste and I said I was an uncle nothing more. In fact, I was thinking of saying that he was a cousin who’d just become an orphan. I asked him to call me Laurent so even if he mentions that I am his uncle to someone else they’ll think he has got it wrong, no one could possibly suspect Auguste of breaking such a taboo ».  
Damen thought about it and came to the conclusion that it could very well work for now. Laurent’s mad plans tended to work did they not? So he stopped bringing any more arguments to the discussion and instead took Laurent in his arms to give him the kiss he wanted to give him since this morning’s impromptu meeting in the corridor of the inn. Noises coming from the next room brought them back to earth and they parted.


	7. Damen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Damen was not where Laurent expected him to be.

« There’s no bath house in Acquitart, the servants are bringing us hot water to bathe, » said Laurent « while we do tell me what you are doing here when I thought you were in Ios ? »  
They made their way next door to bathe and after giving strict instructions that they were not to be disturbed, Damen explained that Makedon had requested his presence in Marlas in a hurry. The 2 Kings had decided that Delpha/Delpheur would become a buffer province between Akielos and Vere. It was ruled locally together by a Council in the style of Vere and a Kyros in the style of Akielos, each with equal power. Makedon needed an answer regarding a border problem and he was getting very frustrated with the lack of decision because the Council and the Kyros could not agree. Therefore he had called on Damen for help. Damen and Laurent had agreed that either of them could overrule decisions made at a local level that they judged unwise.   
Damen had come as fast as possible with only a small escort and he had not been pleased to see that it was his kyros who was unreasonable and that the Veretian Council had the best solution to Makedon’s border problem. Having quickly resolved the argument he was about to return to Ios when he heard from a courrier that Laurent was in Acquitart. Damen was missing him very much and as he knew that he could make it to Acquitart in 1 day of hard riding he did not hesitate and left Marlas immediately, it was the middle of the day and he’d have to stop one night of course but he hoped that Laurent would still be in Acquitart and he was impatient at the idea of holding his lover in his arms again tomorrow rather than in a month as previously planned between them. Laurent could not argue with that decision at all, he too had been missing Damen very much. After their bath they enjoyed spending the time left before dinner in bed, thinking only of pleasing each other and leaving nephew and politics aside for the time being.


	8. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien discovers what it's like to be pampered.

Marjorie provided Adrien with good clean clothing and she took the lad to the bedroom that had been hastily prepared for him. It was much bigger than the downstairs room at his aunt’s cottage. It had a large double bed with rich silks covers and curtains around it, the floor was covered with thick rugs and tapestries hung from the walls, there was also a large fireplace and furniture. Adrien was overawed by a luxury he had never even thought existed. Jord had accompanied him and he proposed to guide him on a tour of the fort before they went for dinner. Adrien accepted with joy, he was not feeling comfortable staying in this huge room on his own.  
The lad loved everything in the fort, Jord showed him around the stables and kennels as well as the training arena where some soldiers were sparring. They spent sometimes watching them then:  
« Do you think I’ll be allowed to try this one day? »,  
« I think you’ll be encouraged to do so » laughed Jord, « but maybe not today »  
then they returned to the main house to visit the reception rooms and even the kitchen. That was a very busy place as dinner was being prepared and with both Kings unexpectedly present tonight the cook was pretty flustered.   
Jord suggested to Adrien that he went and have a little rest before dinner. Adrien smiled and nodded although he was not tired at all and too excited to sleep anyway. Still, it was nice to lay on this very comfortable bed and think about this new life that was starting. Everybody so far had made him feel welcome and the room didn’t bother him any longer.   
He was not missing his aunt too much; since the birth of the twins 2 years ago, he had known nothing but hard work both in the cottage and in the garden, his aunt was always tired and fearful of her husband these days, Adrien knew money was short, especially as most of it was spent on drink by her husband Gaston who could also beat her up when drunk. He had overheard that Gaston wanted to sell him to a rich man, he did not know what would happen to him after but he had not liked the way some of the men had looked at him and even touched his golden curls. Lucky for him that Gaston had put a high price on him so that he had not been taken away before Laurent appeared and claimed him.  
A knock at the door and Jord entered to tell him dinner was served. The dining room was very grand, Adrien found Laurent and King Damianos as well as the 6 soldiers he had met at the inn. He was led to a seat next to Laurent and Jord sat on his other side. The food was brought in and Adrien suddenly felt intimidated by the company and self-conscious that he did not know how to eat in the same way than the others did, using the fork and knife provided near his plate. So he chose not to eat, pretending that he was not hungry. Laurent watched him carefully and understood the problem. He did not say anything not to embarrass the boy. He also needed to keep the pretend that the boy was his cousin and therefore had proper table manners in front of Damen’s royal guards, each of them being of noble birth. It was bad enough that they had seen him looking like a street urchin at the inn.  
As soon as the meal was over, Laurent suggested to Adrien that he should retire to his room as it had been a long day for him. The boy readily agreed, it had been torture for him to see all this food and drink and not be able to eat it. Laurent had a quiet word with Marjorie and Jord took him up to his bedroom and left him alone. A little while later Marjorie and another servant entered carrying dishes full of food, a little of everything that Adrien had seen at the table. His eyes filled with tears at the understanding and kindness shown to him. He did not know what he had done to deserve this but he promised himself to be always good in return.


	9. taking action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent shares his ideas on children welfare with Damen

After a night in bed spent enjoying each other’s delights (and therefore with very little sleep), Damen and Laurent sat down to talk seriously about the future course of action. They wanted to make the most of their time together to discuss politics but Laurent insisted that he also wanted to spend time with Adrien. He had not yet decided if the boy was to be taken to Arles with him when he returned or if it would be better for Adrien to remain in Acquitart at least until he had learned manners befitting a cousin of the King before being presented at court.  
Laurent told Damen of his visit to Loyse and of the actions that were going to be taken to stop the child trafficking ring. Damen knew that because of his past the welfare of children would always be a priority for Laurent. He suggested that Damen and himself create establishments in Vere and Akielos in which unwanted or bastard children could find a safe haven where they would be taught to read and write as well as a trade to help them build a good life in adulthood. That was an enterprise that would mean a lot of financing and planning but would pay out in the long run.  
Laurent hoped that in time it would also start changing the people of Vere’s view regarding bastard children. He himself had had a very poor opinion of them, years of taught prejudice and Kastor’s actions having comforted him in his bad opinion, but of course now he was confronted with the fact that his adored brother had fathered a bastard and he could not imagine that any child of Auguste could be anything other than good. He started to think that by ostracizing bastard children from Vere’s society, Vere was not doing itself a favor and could be depriving itself of many talents.   
Damen agreed with Laurent’s suggestion because even if Akielos did not have the same taboo about bastards and that they were generally accepted in their family, some unwanted children (bastard or not) were unlucky and had been sold into slavery in the past. He had abolished slavery and had wondered about how to deal with those children who were now maybe just abandoned to starvation or prostitution. The solution Laurent provided looked ideal although expensive but Damen knew that their kingdoms were both rich and besides were going to save a lot of money now that peace was finally acquired.


	10. I can’t live without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds a friend. Damen and Laurent make an important decision concerning their new empire.

Adrien had spent the morning first with a seamstress who had been asked to create a full set of clothing for him and then with Jord who had taken him to see the horses and dogs at the kennel. On the day before Adrien had been attracted to a puppy who had looked at him with sad eyes, he somehow had felt sympathy with the little dog left out by his mother. He was playing with the puppy when Laurent joined him accompanied by King Damianos. The King had asked him to call him Damen at dinner last night but the boy found that he was tongue tied in front of this towering man even if his eyes were looking at him as kindly as Laurent’s did.   
« Would you like to have this puppy? » asked Laurent « I am sure you two could become friends »  
« Oh yes please, I would love to have him, I’ll take good care of him »  
« And no doubt he will take care of you in the future, as he will grow into quite a big dog in no time at all, you can come here again after lunch to play with him if you like ».  
On their way to the dining room, Laurent told him that he was to have lessons in all things useful in his future life like reading, writing, and horse riding. Adrien followed them to the dining room and he was glad to notice that there were only 4 plates set up. Laurent said smiling « You will have your first lesson now: how to manage to eat with a fork and a knife «   
Adrien was clumsy at first but he persevered and did quite well. Laurent and Damen both noticed how the boy carefully watched how they ate and reproduced their gestures. Adrien was attentive and had nimble fingers, « He is bright he will learn fast » they both looked at each other and smiled because they knew they had both come to the same conclusion. Adrien and Jord returned to the kennels after the meal and Laurent promised to join them later and take Adrien riding.   
After they left Damen took Laurent in his arms and said:  
« I really can’t stand being away from you for weeks at a time. I want us to make arrangements to live together sooner than we planned. My meeting with the assembled Kyroi in Ios went rather well. They have understood that I will not change my mind about recreating the Artesian Empire and rule it with you and they are not as unhappy about it as I thought they might be. They have realized that there is much to gain by peace and free trade. So how about the Council in Vere, how do they feel about the Artesian Empire, after all, you appointed them, their duty is to Council you and I am sure you chose people who would be open to your ideas ».  
« Yes, and they are, also at court the nobles have understood that I am here to stay and that there was no alternative King from my family now that my uncle is dead. They don’t want internal feuds which could last for years and with uncertain results. I feel the same as you do about being apart. I hate it, I don’t want to spend any more nights alone. How would you feel about perhaps having a permanent residence at Marlas. It is ideally positioned. A few months ago I asked for engineers to study the possibility of extending the fishing port into one also capable of harboring large vessels. This way we could have quick and easy communication routes by sea as well as by land to both Ios and Arles. As the project was feasible plans have been drawn and I was waiting to have a chance to discuss it with you before starting construction works».  
« Marlas? you are sure you could live there ? » replied Damen cautiously, he knew that Laurent had hated going back to Marlas in the early days of their alliance. They never mentioned Marlas....  
« The situation is perfect, I will want the fort transformed and the battle site made into a park. Damen, if we want our countrymen and women to put the past behind them and move forward then you and I we must show the example.  
I know you’re still worried about me blaming you for Auguste’s death. We cannot change history, only learn from it. The way I figure it out, your father started the war but mine did nothing to try avoiding it by diplomacy. You and Auguste fought because as crown princes it was your duty to do so.   
Auguste would not have found himself on the field facing you but for my uncle’s scheming. As we now both know my uncle was responsible for having our army leave the fort and fight on the open field. I am also pretty sure that somewhere there was another arrow meant for Auguste in case he survived the battle because my uncle needed both my father and my brother to fall that day.   
So let’s not mention this again Damen, please. If you feel you deserve a punishment then fine, I give you one: you are now stuck with me forever» smiled Laurent.  
« I only have to submit to my punishment then my love » replied Damen won over as usual by Laurent’s analytical mind. They kissed because they couldn’t help it but they both managed to be strong enough to break this kiss because they had to use their short time together to get work done and also enjoy spending time with Adrien.   
They drafted a common proclamation that they would each read publically on the same day in one month time, Damen in Ios and Laurent in Arles. It would announce the official revival of the Artesian Empire. Afterward they would join in Marlas and hold celebrations. There would be celebrations in every village and town with street parties. Public officials were going to be very busy because Damen and Laurent wanted it done within 2 months, before winter set in.   
This decision made it easier for Damen to tear himself from Laurent the next morning to return to Ios because he now knew that this was one of the last time they were going to be away from each other. Another 2 months and Laurent would be at his side forever.  
Adrien had loved going riding in the afternoon with the 2 Kings. He had ridden sitting in front of Laurent on the way to a cool cascade where they had a picnic by the water and with Damen on the way back to Acquitart. They even had a race that Damen and Adrien won. Back at the fort Adrien was allowed to take his puppy to his room, Jord had given him a basket for the puppy to sleep in although he suspected that the little beast would sleep on the bed instead.   
Next morning, after Damen’s departure, Laurent sent words to their Council in Arles that he was extending his stay in Acquitart for another 2 weeks. He had decided that Adrien would accompany him when he returned to his capital and he wanted to spend time with him and start his education himself. He also hoped to receive news from Loyse regarding the actions she had taken against the child trafficking ring.


	11. Gaston’s quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston's anger takes him to Acquitart, the consequences are bad for everyone.

Gaston was not a brave man. He was a bully, a coward, and a drunk. When soldiers came to his door and took him to be interrogated by a magistrate he whimpered and promised to tell the public officer everything he knew about the man who had approached him because of Adrien. He gave the man’s name and said where he could be found.  
Gaston wrung his hands together crying and swearing that he really thought the boy would be learning a trade with this man. He denied that he could have knowingly done such a terrible thing as to sell his dear wife’s nephew to prostitution. The magistrate’s information on Gaston was that he could inform him on the true villain not that he was part of the child trafficking ring so he let him go free although he was under no illusion that Gaston had known very well what Adrien was destined to be.   
The guilty man was found and arrested. Brothels in the province were all raided and disgustingly children were found in some premises. Loyse actions under Laurent’s instructions had resulted in a string of arrests and she now had 10 children in her care. She lodged them in Fortaine fort for the time being and informed Laurent of the successful development of his orders. Laurent told her of his idea concerning the welfare of abandoned children and she wholeheartedly decided to help him with the project. Her husband Guion had been killed in Ios after Laurent’s mock trial and following unrest but Laurent had spared her 3 remaining sons on account that they were not either involved with the Regent nor accomplices of their father. They had always remained on their lands with their family in Vere and had kept away from politics. Loyse who was now mistress of Fortaine was devoted to Laurent. 

After he was released Gaston spent some time drinking in a tavern and he was in a foul mood when he got to his cottage. He immediately blamed Chantal for his misfortune and beat her up despite the children crying for him to stop. He was absolutely sure that the stranger who had taken Adrien away had spoken to the magistrate and of course it was all Chantal’s fault for letting him in in the first place and acknowledging Adrien’s presence. It was Adrien’s fault as well of course but lucky for the boy he was not here to bear the consequences of Gaston’s anger.  
On the following day, Gaston found that the word had spread out of his possible involvement in the child trafficking ring. He no longer had a job and his neighbors would not speak to him either. In the tavern, he was even refused drinks! He had been judged, furthermore, everyone thought that Adrien had been sold to prostitution because some had seen him leave the cottage with the 2 strangers and he had never returned. Gaston was furious, he decided that the stranger had to pay for the ill he caused him and that death would be his punishment.  
A terrified Chantal told him that the stranger had found him thanks to her brother in Acquitart so Gaston started on his way there, leaving Chantal behind with the children and without any money. He managed to travel with merchants and 2 days later he found Chantal’s brother and knocked on his door. The 2 men had never met. Gaston was tired (and thirsty) and he chose an aggressive approach:

« You sent a man who has ruined my family to my door, I want you to tell me where I can find him »  
« I don’t know you, you have made a mistake » replied Emile and he made to close his door but Gaston blocked it with his foot.  
« I know for sure that you did. I am Chantal’s husband and this man has taken away Henriette’s bastard because you told him where to find him ».

Emile blanched on hearing the names of both his sister and his late daughter. The word Henriette’s bastard shocked him most of all. Emile was in his sixties a righteous, traditional man who had raised his daughter with kindness but also with clear teaching of right and wrong. And of course sex before marriage was absolutely wrong and he couldn’t imagine that Henriette had done such a terrible thing and fallen pregnant. He remained speechless his mind too troubled to think of anything to say to the irascible man in front of him. Gaston saw his stunned expression and laughed:

« You didn’t know did you, serve you right old man, your daughter was a whore and you are the grandfather of a bastard, so much for your reputation eh? Tell me where I can find the man who took the boy or I am going to tell everyone in this village what your precious daughter really was ».  
Emile never felt such anger in his life before. This man was evil he could feel it in his bones. The insult was too much for him to tolerate so, he punched Gaston in the face and made him stagger. It had been the last thing that Gaston had expected from an old man he did not react immediately so Emile punched him again and again until Gaston was on the floor bleeding and gasping for breath. 2 of Emile’s neighbors interfered and stopped him before he killed the man lying on the ground. Gaston got up shouted some mingled words while raising his fist and running away from Emile. The name Henriette was understood by passer-bys but no more was understood, he had beaten his tongue and was missing his front teeth.   
Emile’s neighbors held him from running after the beaten up stranger and took him inside his cottage where they got him a drink to calm him down. The old man was still seething with anger but he gradually calmed down offering no explanation to his neighbors on the events. How could he? If Gaston had told the truth how could he possibly live with it and face them in the future?  
After making sure that Emile was back to normal and that the stranger was not lurking in the area his neighbors left him alone with his thoughts. Emile did not know who had gone to Gaston’s door but he knew who he gave the directions to and that was to his King! He remembered that the King had said that Marjorie wanted to send linen to Chantal.....Emile had thought this strange at the time but who was he to question his King’s request?  
Emile decided to go and see Marjorie at the fort. He knew her well enough from the time Henriette had worked there as lace-maker also his wife and Marjorie had been close and she had visited their cottage in the past.   
He set up immediately not noticing that Gaston had been watching his front door from afar. Gaston knew that Emile was the only one who could take him to the man he sought and so he followed him. Emile entered the open courtyard of the fort and went towards the left wing where he knew he’d find Marjorie.   
Gaston was not very sure how to proceed. He had not expected Emile to enter the royal fort especially as the pendants flying on the top walls indicated that the King was in residence. The courtyard was busy, on the right, an old tower was teaming with masons doing some rebuilding work, soldiers were sparring, some were exercising horses; he was not at ease and furthermore he had lost sight of Emile. 

And then suddenly he couldn’t believe his eyes: Adrien was in the courtyard! 

There was no possible mistake it was Adrien dressed in fine clothes laughing and playing with a puppy. Gaston’s anger at seeing the boy responsible for his demise looking so happy made him forget all caution. He went straight for Adrien and got hold of him by one arm wanting to drag him out of the courtyard with him. Immediately the point of a sword was at his throat and he let go of the boy. Soldiers had stopped what they were doing and stared. For a few seconds, no one moved. Adrien retreated behind Jord who was not lowering his sword.   
« You have no business here, get out and never show your face again » growled Jord.  
Gaston ran out of the courtyard. Activity restarted but there was muttering among the soldiers. The sudden appearance of 7-year-old Adrien in the life of the King had not gone unnoticed in Acquitart. He was a cousin of the King they were told who had recently become an orphan. They had accepted the story, why not, but the aggression of the boy by this scruffy man with a beaten up face was very unusual and there were speculations.

« You know that man don’t you Adrien ? » asked Jord to the stricken boy «is he the man who went in your aunt’s cottage while Laurent was there? tell me who he is, I promise he won’t trouble you ever again »  
« He’s my aunt’s husband, he is not a nice man, he beat us up, my aunt, me and even the twins and they’re only 2 years old »

Jord didn’t know how Laurent got to leave with Adrien but it had gone peacefully so he had assumed that they had come to an agreement. Laurent had to be informed because the man could mean trouble. He led Adrien back to his room where he knew he would be safe and went looking for the King.  
Emile found Marjorie in the lingerie, the presence of Laurent and Damen and the arrival of Adrien had meant a lot of work and Acquitart did not have many servants. She looked at Emile’s somber face and guessed that this conversation was not going to be easy. She dismissed the 2 girls working with her and closed the door before she let him start speaking.

« You know why I am here » he blurted out « is it true, did Henriette gave birth to a bastard? How long have you known? Does the King know? »

As he was talking he found more and more questions he wanted to ask, he didn’t ask the worst one: had his wife known because he knew she must have done and had arranged for Henriette to go to live with Chantal. He thought that the last 8 years had been nothing but lies and it hurt so much he did not know how he could take it.  
Marjorie calmly told him that she had only found out very recently, only 2 weeks ago in fact and that yes the King knew and he was protecting the child. She would not say anymore. Emile suspected that she knew a lot more and maybe even knew who the child’s father was. It was disquieting that the King was involved but if no gossip had leaked out then it must mean that the King himself did not want the affair to become common knowledge. Emile couldn’t help wondering why the King involved himself at all....  
The door opened and Laurent walked in followed by Jord. It was an awkward moment for Marjorie and Emile who looked like guilty children to Laurent. Laurent could not fathom why Gaston had decided to appear in Acquitart. He had given him the money he had asked for and had thought that he would never hear from the man again. Unless of course Gaston’s interrogation and the subsequent arrests in Fortaine and the border areas had something to do with it. Laurent had not accused Gaston of anything but maybe the man had felt threatened and wanted revenge.   
That did not help with the problem posed by Emile. Laurent felt he had the right to know, after all, he had lost his daughter and his wife, Adrien was all he had left. The question was could Emile conquer his prejudice regarding bastards and accept Adrien. He asked Emile to sit down and talked to him about Adrien. He did not mention the paternity of the boy, he wanted to judge Emile’s reaction first. Emile was deeply troubled, on one hand, it was hard to accept the dishonor on his family’s name but on the other hand, his King did not look down on him because of it. And he had always been sad that he was the last of his line and now it seems that he wasn’t.

«Chantal’s husband was looking for the man who took the child, » said Emile « do you know if the child is safe? »   
« He is safe » replied Laurent « do you want to meet him? »  
« I am not sure. I have to think about it, it’s been a difficult day, can I decide later? »  
« Anytime, » said Laurent gently « just come if and when you’re ready but keep in mind that we are leaving for Arles in one weeks’ time and Adrien will come with me».  
Emile nodded and left quietly.   
« That leaves the problem of Gaston, I’d like Emile’s house watched discreetly, organize it Jord, if the man causes problem of any sort make sure it will be the last time - ever – that he does »  
« And if he leaves Acquitart ? »  
« Then let him be, he doesn’t know much but I will see that an eye is kept on him occasionally » replied Laurent.  
« He beats his wife and children, » said Jord who was hoping that Gaston made a move on Emile and force him to act.  
« He will be leaned on to stop, I’ll sort it, thanks for caring Jord ».  
The soldier nodded and left to carry on his duty.


	12. one drink too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is going to cry for Gaston. Laurent presents Emile with his grand son.

As it turned out, Gaston caused his own downfall. He’d had a very bad day. He had been beaten up by an old man (20 years older than himself), had been threatened by a sword and a mean looking soldier and apparently the child (and probably the man who had bought him) were out of his reach in the royal fort. He needed to drink preferably to oblivion. He made his way to a tavern and started to drink way too much. He lost what little sense he had and because he felt he needed for some sympathy from the drinking men at the bar, he told a tale that his dear nephew (who was the most beautiful child you’d ever seen) had been stolen from him and was kept in the royal fort to be more than likely used sexually by nobles and also probably by the king himself and his barbarian lover. The King he said had forbidden underage pets but he was sure that he did not apply this rule to himself.   
Stupid Gaston did not know that Laurent was worshiped in Acquitart since his birth. No one in the tavern could tolerate such slander, so Gaston received another thrashing and wasthrown out into a ditch. Unfortunately for him, he broke his neck on landing. The men did not realize that he was dead, they had re-entered the tavern after ditching him. Jord had witnessed Gaston unceremonious exit and went to check on him. He was glad the problem had taken care of itself after all. He called for soldiers to come and dispose of the body in the pauper’s grave corner then went to report to Laurent.

By next morning Emile had made his decision. He needed to meet Henriette’s son. He had loved his daughter dearly and had come to term with the fact that she had somehow fallen pregnant. She was such a sweet and innocent girl. A nobleman from the court must have taken advantage of her innocence. He thought that the King probably knew who it was and that was why he was taking such an interest in her son. Maybe that’s also why he was taking the boy to Arles. To put the father in front of his responsibilities. Whatever happened next Emile had faith in his King, if he was in charge then all would be well.  
But when Emile looked at Adrien’s face it did not take him long to guess the truth. Emile had always lived in Acquitart where the 2 princes of Vere had spent a lot of time when growing up and Adrien’s looks were very like the princes when they were young. He quickly worked out that Laurent had been 12 or 13 when Henriette had fallen pregnant so that only left......crown prince Auguste has a potential father. Emile knew Henriette met the prince, she worked in the fort and he remembered that she had said to him how prince Auguste often praised her embroidery.  
Laurent saw all this on Emile’s troubled face. He didn’t say anything.

Adrien had been told that the elderly man was is his mother’s father and also his aunt Chantal’s older brother. Chantal had never mentioned him in the past, he didn’t know he had a grandfather.   
They were both awkward with each other, Emile was not used to talking to children and Adrien was only 7 after all and his life was totally upside down since 2 weeks. It was hard for him to take it all in. At least Laurent was by his side. Laurent asked Adrien to tell his grandpa about Chantal’s children. He hoped in the future Emile and his now-widowed sister might renew their acquaintance and become a family again, Adrien needed to know that he still belonged to his mother’s family and Laurent was determined that they would not be excluded. He felt slightly guilty because he had misjudged Chantal, he had not realized how hard her life had been, bringing up 5 children with a useless and violent husband. Adrien had opened up to him about her, she had taken care of him, she had tried her best for him but had been thwarted by her husband. She was terrified of him. Laurent thought that maybe he had snatched Adrien a little too quickly, not giving them a chance to say goodbye.

The meeting between Emile and Adrien had been private with only Jord and Marjorie present with Laurent. There was no reason why anyone would suspect the truth, Adrien officially was Laurent’s young cousin, that would explain his looks and his presence near the King.  
Emile was reassured for the time being. Laurent had told him that Henriette’s past did not need to be revealed but nevertheless, he warned Emile that he did not exclude telling the truth in the future if Vere’s society view on bastards changed. He promised not to do so without telling Emile first. Privately Emile thought that the King would have to wait a long time for society to change and that he himself would probably be dead before it happened....

Chantal did not cry when 2 days later she received a letter informing her that her husband had passed away while traveling. More so because the letter was accompanied by a full purse and a letter of introduction for Lady Loyse. It suggested that Chantal could take up a position looking after the abandoned children kept at the fort for the time being. Her own children could be raised at the same time. For the first time in years, she could see her future brightening up and she was glad to accept the offer.


	13. Building an Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new life for Adrien, Damen and Laurent lay the foundation of their new Empire.

The journey to Arles was yet another wonderful adventure for Adrien. He traveled with Laurent (and the puppy) in a comfortable carriage, Laurent read to him, pointed remarkable landscapes, devised games and they also played with the puppy. They traveled through villages where people were lining the side of the roads to cheer their King. The boy was very impressed by Arles, he had never seen so big a town before or so many people, all cheering when the carriage passed and the palace impressed him even more. Laurent had sent words in advance of their arriving and Adrien’s rooms were ready for him, in the same wing of the palace than his own.   
Adrien was introduced to a young man and a middle-aged woman who were to be his servants, they would help him to get used to his new life and although they were at his service, they were also going to guide him in the customs of the court in Arles. He was also introduced to Radel who was Laurent’s chamberlain.  
Adrien would have his breakfast in his rooms in the morning, then go to the baths - he couldn’t get enough of all that hot water and bubbles - and his meals at lunch time would be taken most days at Laurent’s table, except when courtiers or councilors were also present.   
Evening dining was reserved for adults though. Laurent kept the tradition of evening entertainments at court because even if he was not fond of them himself it remained part of his Kingly duties to provide them and to attend. He made it clear that he did not want a single child present in the evenings; his court’s entertainments were much more subdued than his uncle’s had been but he could not prevent some heavy drinking and revelry unsuitable for children.   
Laurent told Adrien that tutors would see him next morning. He would receive lessons in reading, writing, and numbers as well as good manners, fencing, and horse riding. Laurent told Adrien that he himself would tutor him in fencing and horse riding as much as his workload permitted, he insisted that the boy could ask to talk to him anytime he felt the need to, Radel would always pass the message on immediately.  
Adrien was reassured that enough time would be spared to play with the puppy who had yet to be named. A dog handler would also help him with training because as Laurent had already warned Adrien it was going to become a large hound in no time. Good training would ensure that the boy was safe from the dog in the future. 

At the date that they had both agreed on, Damen and Laurent read their common proclamation: Akielos and Vere were now equal partners of the Empire of Artes. Each kingdom retained its own king and councils, local affairs will still be dealt with locally as before.  
The matters of trade, justice, security, foreign affairs and diplomacy would now be decided by the 2 kings and be applied in all the Artesian Empire.   
Damen read his proclamation in full royal regalia in the Great Hall of Ios palace in front of his Kyroi and his court. His Kyroi were pleased to note that they would retain their local powers but they could not help feeling some concern about the future influence that the King of Vere would have on Damianos because if their King’s character was well known to them Laurent was far from being fully trusted.  
Laurent read his proclamation in the throne room in Arles with the council at his side and his court in front of him. He too was magnificently dressed in a cloak of ermine and the heavy crown of Vere on his head. He’d had a difficult session with his council a few days earlier when he had told them that Damen and himself wished to have a common law regarding the relationship between men and women. Both Akielos and Vere populations were going to have to term with some social changes in their private lives.  
Laurent wanted to stop unmarried men and women being prosecuted if they had sexual intercourse before marriage. After marriage, it would still be considered wrong to look elsewhere but if couples were unhappy then divorce could be granted if one of the partners required it. Laurent told the council that Damen had agreed that in Akielos it would also now be considered wrong for married couples to have intercourse with someone else and that it could lead to divorce if the injured party wanted it. That meant the end of the total enjoyed sexual freedom previously accepted in Akielos as it now meant that there would be consequences to dallying with other partners.  
The council had argued that this would result in multiplication of unwanted bastard children in Vere. What were the Kings going to do about the problem. Laurent explained that he had agreed with Damen that unwanted children would be looked after by the Empire. They would be educated and they would become full members of the society. No stigma should befall them because of their birth.   
Nevertheless, Laurent and Damen had agreed that they could not yet risk themselves to suggest that the children could be legitimized in the future even if the fathers wished it. The only way they could be legitimate would be if the mother married the father before the child’s birth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good at Marlas, Adrien discovers Ios.

One month later, Damen and Laurent arrived separately in Marlas to start the life they had each been dreaming about since winning the war against Kastor and the Regent. The fort of Marlas was still being refurbished and the park Laurent wanted was still little more than sketches on a plan but the place had been sufficiently altered to look more like a residential royal palace than a military fort.  
Adrien accompanied Laurent to Marlas. On the way, Adrien had visited his aunt in Fortaine and was pleased to see her and her children happy, but the months spent at court had changed him and he no longer felt part of their life. He would always think fondly about them b, although he was very young, he somehow knew that he did not belong with them any longer.  
Laurent had asked him not tell his aunt that the man who had come for him at the cottage was, in fact, the King of Vere. Adrien visited her accompanied by Jord who was still acting as his guardian angel. Laurent hoped that if Chantal caught a glimpse of him at some time she would not recognize him.  
Adrien was very pleased to see Damen again, he liked the kind foreign King and, of course, Laurent was always so much happier when Damen was around; Adrien was learning to speak Akielon as well as good Veretian. Adrien welcomed these lessons, he loved learning, he was curious about the world and he hoped that Laurent and Damen would soon take him to Ios as he had heard wonderful tales of the white city on the cliff from Jord.  
Adrien did not worry about his future.  
But he was a very bright child and despite his young age, he knew that something was amiss.  
Laurent had introduced him as an orphaned cousin to everyone but he had told him privately that he was really his nephew but that this had to be kept secret. Adrien did not understand why, but Laurent promised him that he would explain when he was a little bit older and Adrien accepted to keep the secret.  
Adrien did not realize it at the time but Laurent had been very careful that Adrien was only approached by people Laurent had vetoed. The boy’s immediate contacts were therefore relatively few, he had his 2 servants, Radel the chamberlain, Paschal the physician, Jord and his tutors. He knew some of the soldiers from the royal guard, but not to speak to. He was kept away from courtiers and there were no other children in his entourage, something he missed at times. Luckily Fido the dog was always trotting beside him; Adrien did not have to squat any longer to caress it because it had grown considerably by now. The two of them were inseparable.

The feasts lasted one week. For the first time in memory, the people allowed themselves to believe that peace was going to last during their lifetime and hopefully their children’s lifetime too. The 2 Kings were young and obviously cared for each other and therefore the future in the Artesian Empire looked bright to everyone.  
Laurent and Damen spent the next 3 months at Marlas establishing residence there. But, not many courtiers from Arles chose to come and live near their new court. For one thing, Marlas fort was nowhere large enough or comfortable enough for Veretian noblemen tastes. No courtier from Akielos made the journey either. The only frequent visitor was Makedon who lived nearby in Delpha province. It never stopped to amaze Damen how well Laurent and Makedon got on after the initial hostility between them. But then again, himself and Laurent had not exactly got on too well at first either, to say the least.  
They had decided that winters would be spent in Ios. They went by ship, leaving from Marlas harbor for the first time. They just made it before the weather made the crossing unpleasant.  
Adrien thought that Ios was beautiful beyond words. He had been leaning on the ship’s rail from the moment he had heard that Ios was on sight, and he could not take his eyes off the sight of the palace on top of the cliff as it grew on the horizon.  
They disembarked, the crowd was enthusiastic at the Kings return to Akielos. They rode up to the palace, Adrien was in a carriage with his retinue, he could not ride his pony quite well enough yet. He did not mind missing the ride at all, there were too many things to look at.  
At the palace, they were met by Nikandros. Adrien had met him briefly during the celebrations at Marlas 3 months earlier. He knew he was Damen’s closest friend. In answer to Nikandros’s polite inquiry regarding their journey, Laurent could not help indulging in his favorite sport which was teasing Nikandros :  
« So much quicker now with a proper harbor at Marlas, can’t understand why you didn’t think of it when you were Kyros, Nikandros »  
But Nikandros was used to Laurent’s banter by now.  
« Seems to me, Laurent, that your own father didn’t think of it either »  
« Touché » laughed Laurent.  
Adrien had got used to eating very nice food since living with Laurent, but when he saw the display of patisseries spread out for them he couldn’t believe his eyes and worried that he wouldn’t possibly be able to taste them all. He did, of course, over the weeks they spent at Ios and he also tasted plenty of other kinds of unknown food too. He found he was freer at Ios than at Marlas. He was able to roam the palace on his own whereas at Marlas he was always accompanied. He loved every minute of it, running up and down corridors and stairs, free to go where he wanted, exploring rooms with only Fido for company. He met many people, but his Akielon was not good enough for him to converse and no one spoke Veretian with him.  
He sometimes went to the training arena on his own. Usually, he went there with either Jord, Laurent or Damen for his fencing or javelin throwing lessons but, at those times, they were the only ones in the arena. He liked going alone, just to watch the men training or fighting against each other. That day Damen and Nikandros were wrestling. He had never seen them wrestling before, he was fascinated by the moves. He watched with attention and when they finished, he asked Damen if he could have lessons in this too. Nikandros said he could teach him as he had already taught Laurent. He also suggested that Adrien could train with Lysias, his own nephew because they were of an age.  
The lessons started on the next day, Laurent had been consulted as Adrien’s guardian and had agreed. Lysias was a pleasant looking dark haired boy, they were of similar height and built and both very keen to learn. Lysias had already started training some time ago but not with a boy his own age. It made the matches more interesting. Adrien, as with other things, learned quickly and he could soon hold his own with Lysias. They became friends. They muddled in each other’s language and they found that they were progressing much quicker by talking with each other than they did with their tutors. Soon it was impossible to see one boy without the other one in tow. Fido took to Lysias too and the stay in Ios passed far too rapidly for Adrien.  
In the spring they returned to Marlas. Life went on for Adrien, busy with lessons, sports, travels to Arles or Acquitart and to Ios again. He kept correspondence with Lysias who even came to stay for some months in Arles. Adrien met with his grandpa in Acquitart every time he was there, Emile talked to him about his mother, telling tales about her childhood and what kind of a person she was.  
Emile never mentioned Adrien’s father. Laurent had made it very clear to Emile that he, alone, was in control of this particularly sensitive subject.  
Adrien also saw his aunt in Fortaine. She now lived in a large house with servants to help her with the rescued children, as well as with her own. She was happy the way her life had turned out, without any worries about the future for her or her children.  
Chantal had never mentioned Adrien’s father, for one thing, she did not who he was, and when Adrien did ask her one day, she just said what was, after all, the truth: he was a soldier, he died before Adrien’s birth and she had never met him. She knew that Adrien was living in the fort at Marlas with his uncle, and she assumed his uncle was a servant of the King.  
Laurent had decided that he would wait for Adrien’s questions before talking about his parentage and as Adrien was waiting for Laurent to speak first, the subject never came up. Damen had several times broached the problem with Laurent, but Laurent was not prepared to change his mind.  
Adrien came to forget about the secret. He was King Laurent’s cousin, the King was his guardian, that was enough for him. He did not really feel the need to know any more, time passed, he had a great life.


	15. Marlas Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery at Marlas Park devastates Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end, thank you all very much for reading my story and for your comments. I had a lot of fun writing, It was the first time I tried putting a story down on paper, I'll probably try it again sometime.

Adrien was now in his fifteenth year. He was an accomplished rider and often went on long rides with either Laurent or Damen. On one particular day at Marlas, he went racing with Damen through the park. The park was lovely, different kind of trees and flower bushes had been planted and had matured. Statues were found at different spots as well as benches and pergolas. The old ruins had been restored to create a pleasant area where one could have a picnic or a rest in the shade or just a quiet read. Adrien rode towards the ruins, his favorite area.  
Not far from the ruins was a plain but quite large commemorative plaque of white marble bearing a single inscription: Auguste. Adrien had seen it many times before without paying more attention to it than to the other monuments in the park. But today was different.  
All around the base of the plaque, the ground was covered with bunches of cut flowers, some were ordinary wildflowers bouquets and others were rich and more elaborate bouquets made of roses or lilies. The sweet smell of all these flowers was overwhelming and Adrien dismounted his horse to take a closer look.  
Adrien was not alone near the flowers, an elderly man was there too, he had just laid a bouquet and he was pulling himself up. He was richly dressed and had the bearing of a nobleman. He turned round to look at the new arrival and Adrien was pretty sure he had never before set eyes on this man at court.  
Damen had caught up with Adrien, he had voluntarily held his horse back to give the adolescent the pleasure of being well ahead in the chase.  
He bitterly regretted it now.  
He should have prevented this ride to end in this very place, Auguste’s memorial plaque, which Damen knew was always covered with flowers near the time of the anniversary date of the battle.  
The elderly man looked at the newly arrived rider and his face became a mask of hatred when he recognized Damen :

« How dare you show your face here, Prince-killer », he spat, «you should at least have the decency to keep well away from here. But you have no decency at all, have you, and neither has shameful Laurent of Vere who lets you fuck him, his own brother’s killer ».

Adrien stood, petrified, as his brain slowly deciphered the words the man had spoken.  
One look at Damen’s horrified face told him that the man was speaking the truth. He could only think of one person: Laurent. Laurent would explain. He desperately needed to talk to Laurent, now. He jumped on his horse and galloped back toward the fort.  
Damen hesitated, should he catch up with Adrien and try to explain or should he go straight to Laurent to warn him. He didn’t hesitate very long because Laurent always came first on his priority list of concerns. He had one advantage over Adrien, he knew exactly where to find Laurent at this moment in time so, he rode as fast as he could in the direction opposite to the one taken by Adrien.  
Laurent was at Marlas harbor, he was discussing the feasibility of extending the docks with the engineers. Thanks to the now well-established peace, trade had expanded and the Artes Empire commercial fleet was trading farther and farther than Akielos or Vere, on their own, ever did.  
Damen found Laurent examining the proposed options from the engineers. Laurent took one look at Damen’s grim face and immediately requested a break from the meeting.  
The 2 Kings walked towards the seashore, away from prying ears, and Damen reported what had happened in the park.  
Back at the fort, Adrien was told Laurent was at the harbor. So, that was why Damen had not followed him. By the time he arrived, Adrien was furious because he’d had time to think and he realized that much of the past history had been deliberately concealed from him by both Laurent and Damen. Some facts regarding the last war were common knowledge but because the country was now at peace the war never mentioned.  
He remembered Laurent telling him that he would reveal to him the secret of his parentage when he was older. Adrien felt that there was probably a lot more that Laurent ought to have revealed to him by now but had not done so.  
He knew the 2 lovers were probably discussing the matter now, maybe even working out some lies to pacify him. He was not going to make it easy for them, he was far too upset and angry, he was determined to try and find out the truth for himself first.  
He knew Laurent had an older brother called Auguste who had been killed in the war at the same time than his father, that was common knowledge. Today he found out that Damen had been his killer.  
Laurent had told Adrien that he was his brother’s son but he had never mentioned this brother’s name at the time. That was what Adrien needed to find out. Some of the servants in Marlas were old and had been there all their lives. They must now the history.  
Adrien found the man he wanted, sitting on a step and smoking his pipe at usual. He was a retired soldier who still lived in the fort, rendering some little services when asked. Adrien sat next to him, made easy remarks about the good weather, about how nice life was with the country at peace.  
The old man agreed, he remembered the wars, of course, such terrible times, he was on the field 15 years ago, when Vere lost Delpheur to Akielos. The worst day of his life, he said. Adrien nodded, he knew that history, he said, King Aleron and crown prince Auguste had both fallen on that dreadful day. But what, did he ask, had happened to prince Laurent’s other brothers? The soldier looked at him with surprise: King Aleron only ever had 2 children. His Queen had died in childbirth a few months before the war started. The baby had been a girl and she had died also.

King Laurent had never had another brother.  
Adrien grew very cold. The truth was even worse.  
Auguste was his father and Damen had killed him.  
No wonder Laurent hid this from him. He was protecting Damen.

Damen and Laurent. Laurent and Damen. Always there for each other.

Adrien had thought he was part of their family. But, no, it was a lie.  
They only cared for each other.  
He did not think he could bear to be near them again, ever, it hurt so much. He rushed to his room, collected as much money as he could find, took some jewelry as well as some clothes and calling for Fido to follow him, he rode out of Marlas fort with the intention of never coming anywhere near the place again.

Adrien knew that search parties would probably be organized to find him. His best chance to disappear was to make it to the border, Vask or Patras, he had not decided, he had no firm plan, just getting away. So, he rode as fast as he could to get some distance between him and the search parties. They would take some time to organize. He passed an inn on the way but he couldn’t afford to stop there for the night because the inn would be searched.  
When darkness started to fall he left the road and stopped near a stream to settle for the night. Fido was unhappy, the large dog was hungry, no one had delivered his usual food. But Fido was a hunting hound, so seeing that Adrien was not forthcoming with food, he left his master and went searching for supper. Adrien was left on his own.  
He didn’t like it without Fido. He had never been totally alone before, he was not frightened as such, he knew that he could fight, he had brought his sword and 2 knives, but he could not remember a situation where he had not heard human voices somewhere in the background. The woods were noisy, but no human sounds. And he had no food either. He could hunt, but it was too late and besides, he had not brought a javelin. All he could do was try to sleep, he would think of a plan in the morning.

Adrien spent a bad night. Fido had come back eventually and Adrien had snuggled to him for comfort and warmth. The ground was hard, he had no blanket, getting comfortable was not possible.  
By morning, he was sore and hungry and working out an escape plan did not look as easy as it had been on the previous day. Fido left him again to get his own breakfast. Adrien remembered the last time he had been hungry, it was at Marlas when he had being too embarrassed to eat in company because he couldn’t use his knife and fork.

Laurent had guessed and had food brought to him in his bedroom. Laurent had been attentive to his needs, he had cared.  
And the next day, he and Damen had taught him how to eat properly.

He couldn’t control the flood of memories in his head: Rescue from Gaston by Laurent, and then the safe and comfortable life afterward. He had forgotten what it was like to be hungry, lonely and uncared for. Lots of little memories kept rushing in, he had so much fun, seen so much while traveling, learning as he went along. Laurent and Damen had never left him out, he had always accompanied them everywhere they went. He had always been included in their lives.  
These memories made him feel bad about his feelings on the previous day. It was unfair to have thought that they didn’t care. He should have at least given them a chance to explain. He felt guilty about running away because he was quite certain they were worried for him, Laurent did not deserve his ungratefulness after all he’d done for him, he felt wretched.

And just as if he wasn’t miserable enough, it started to pelt down with rain.

He was drenched within minutes, that was too much, tears started to run down his cheeks. And Fido was nowhere to be seen.....

Jord had seen that something was wrong when Adrien rushed past him with his sword on his back, which was unusual. He saw the adolescent gallop out of the fort with Fido running next to the horse. He had only glimpsed at Adrien’s face, but he had seen the dark anger on it.  
Protecting Adrien had always been part of Jord’s mission, but, by the look of it, the adolescent needed some space, fine, Jord would let him have a head start before he followed and made sure he was safe. He collected 2 dogs from the kennels, let them have a good sniff at Fido’s scent and he rode out as well. He left a message for Laurent that Adrien was with him.

The 2 dogs found the place were Adrien had left the road to enter the woods at nightfall. Jord settled himself against a tree trunk and decided to spend the night there. He had noticed over the years, that Adrien often reacted like Laurent when he was troubled – he needed some time to work things out on his own - so he hoped that by morning Adrien would have worked out whatever his problem was and felt better for it.  
Dawn came and brought heavy rain with it. Not much fun at all. His dogs started to bark, Jord had tied them to a tree, he did not want to loose them chasing rabbits. The intruder was Fido. Jord put it also on a leash and with the 3 dogs and his horse, he followed the trail to find Adrien.  
Adrien’s relief at the sight of Jord was obvious on his face. He was pleased for the rain which hid his tears.

« Got a bit lost did you, » said Jord, « lucky I was riding this way, then ».  
« You never ride out with dogs, Jord »  
« Well, today I did, can’t think why » smiled the soldier, « how about making for the nearest inn, I’d like to dry out and eat ».  
Adrien nodded and they rode away together. They reached the inn and made themselves comfortable sitting at a table in front of the fire.  
« I know who my father was, I know who killed him » blurted Adrien suddenly.  
Jord was shocked, it showed on his face. He had not realized how serious this was. Adrien did not miss his reaction:  
« You knew. Was I the only one not to know? »  
So Jord explained: No, only Laurent, Damen, Jord and Emile knew for sure. He said Arnoul and Marjorie probably suspected. Not Chantal? no, she was not told.  
Jord chose to tell Adrien the story with his own simple words.  
Silently, he cursed Laurent for not having done so before now.  
He told Adrien of how Laurent had found the letter from his mother to his father, of his quest to find Adrien and bring him up.  
He told him of the unconditional love Laurent had for Auguste, of his desperation when Auguste had been killed by prince Damianos. He told him of the hatred Laurent had felt for Damen when they first met but, also, of how they had found a common interest : fighting their usurpers, the Regent for Laurent and Kastor for Damen and preventing a war.  
And how they had fallen in love in the process.

« But how could Laurent fall in love with the man who killed his own beloved brother? How is it possible, did he not fight it? »  
« Oh, I’m sure he did. And believe me, at the beginning, Laurent was not nice with Damen, in fact, he was downright cruel. Have you ever noticed the scars on Damen’s back ? ».  
« Yes, he gives me wrestling lessons, they’re awful, who did them? »  
« Laurent did, and that was not the only unpleasant thing he did to him. If you thought he just swooned in Damen’s arms, then you are very much mistaken. I hope that one day you will experience for yourself that love cannot be controlled, these 2 were made for each other, they couldn’t fight it ».

Adrien did not speak for a while, he was coming to term with the fact that he did not know much of their story at all. When he had met them, all he had seen was a couple deeply in love with each other, they had raised him and he had never thought that their relationship could have been different in the past. Jord broke the silence.  
« I was a member of your father’s guard, I fought at Marlas. It was a terrible battle, all battles are terrible. You are like mad, all you can think about is kill, again and again. Damen and Auguste were no different, 2 young men who had been brought up to fight and to win, without qualms. They did not know that there were other ways to resolve conflicts. But the world is different now, Laurent and Damen have made it so. Your generation will live in peace and prosperity thanks to them ».  
« But why did Laurent wanted to hide that he was my uncle, that I was Auguste’s son? »  
« Because your parents were not married. You were born out of wedlock, it ‘s unacceptable in Vere, worst still if it happens in the royal family. Your mother was not of noble blood, prince Auguste could never have married her. Laurent kept this quiet because he did not want his brother’s reputation to be tarnished. And Emile did not want his daughter’s reputation to be tarnished either ».

Adrien had heard all his life that he was an orphan. He now understood that he was a bastard and that Laurent’s lies were meant to protect him as well as Auguste’s reputation. He was ashamed to have run away the way he did and to have caused pain and worry to both Laurent and Damen.

« We should get back », said Adrien », they must be worried, they don’t know where I am »  
« They know you are with me, don’t fret, take whatever time you need before we return ».  
Adrien smiled and looked at Jord « I need to return, now, thank you Jord, for finding me ».  
« Thank the dogs » laughed Jord, and they rode back to Marlas.

Laurent was going back and forth to the window since daylight. From this room, he had the best possible view of the road leading to the entrance of the fort. Damen had reminded him a few times that they would be told immediately after the riders were spotted from the entrance watch tower, but it had been to no avail. The last time Damen had opened his mouth he had been rewarded with one of Laurent’s best snide remarks so, he now kept quiet.  
At lunch time, Damen had ordered cold food to be brought to a small table near the window because he knew that Laurent would not make it to the dining room and that it was the only way he could get him to eat something.  
Laurent had just put a morsel in his mouth when he spotted 2 riders a long way off. He rushed down followed by Damen. By the time they arrived at the entrance of the fort, he saw the riders were preceded by 3 dogs. No doubt about it, they were Adrien and Jord.  
Laurent’s stomach was twisted with anxiety. He felt suddenly shy, uncertain of how to act with his young nephew. Of how this reception was going to turn out to be.  
Adrien jumped off his horse and after a fraction of hesitation, he rushed into Laurent’s open arms. They hugged each other for a minute, then Adrien, still in Laurent’s arms, extended his arm and open hand towards Damen. Damen took it and held tight. They looked at each other, happy, relieved to be reunited. No words were pronounced. All three knew that they had hours of questions, explanations, probably tears ahead of them, but also that they wanted to be together and that it would be right in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, not quite finished, there is an epilogue


	16. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending was necessary no?

The festivities at Marlas were to last one month.

The multi celebrations started with the royal marriage of Damen and Laurent, they had postponed it several times before, wanting to make sure it would be welcomed by their people. The date was chosen because it was Adrien ‘s 15th birthday and they proclaimed him their adopted son and heir. There were music, dancing, and happiness everywhere in and around Marlas. The people were rejoicing in their Kings happiness. The Kings were presiding over the long dining table set in the courtyard of the fort and all eyes were on them and on Adrien. They were so handsome, young and in love.

Guests had been arriving from all over. From Akielos and Vere of course, but also from Vask and Patras. Among the royal and noble guests were also some ordinary people: Arnoul, Marjorie and Emile had been invited and had made the journey and so had Chantal and her 4 children.

His Akielon friend, Lysias, came with his uncle, Nikandros. Adrien was delighted to welcome his friend and his family at Marlas.   
Lysias’s younger sister, Polyxena, was standing next to him. She was 6 months younger than Adrien and last time he had seen her, she had been just a child.  
Now, he was struck by her beauty. He thought that nymphs must have looked like Polyxena. She had long dark hair, gray eyes smiling at him and a heart shaped face. He felt butterflies in his stomach and was tongue-tied. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Damen, who was present to welcome his friend Nikandros, did not miss Adrien’s reaction and smiled broadly, thinking what a beautiful Queen young Polyxena would make. He asked for the seating plan for tonight’s dinner to be slightly changed so that Adrien had Polyxena immediately by his side instead of Lysias, just swapping places really..... Some things had to be encouraged.....Laurent was not the only one who could plan ahead.....

And if some of the older generation of noblemen and women of the Veretian court wondered at young Crown Prince Adrien’s likeness with the late Crown Prince Auguste, they kept their thoughts to themselves.

The end


End file.
